Even Vampires Answer The Call
by USNA Flyboy
Summary: What if, in the 1940's Edward Cullen had answered the call to fight for the country that he was raised in? All vampire.


**Edwards POV**

Nothing short of your usual Monday afternoon, this year I had decided to take off of school to catch up on my reading. And there I was, in the living room, when the rest of my family walked in. Renesmee and Emmett laughing almost hysterically as they passed through the door, "How was school?" I asked when the laughter finally came to a close. "Magnificent!" Alice piped as she danced in, "Hey dad?" Renesmee, my no less than gorgeous daughter said as she came to sit across from me. "Yeah Ness?" I answered peeking up from my book, "I was wondering, what you did during the war." "The war?" The war? Which war? I honestly had no idea, and as I waited for clarification Bella, my wife, began to speak "Renesmee learned about the second world war today in history, she hasn't stopped talking about it." "Ahh," this I understood, and then and there, I told my story.

**December 8****th****, 1941**

**West Lafayette, Indiana.**

What a great cloudy day, perfect for any vampire to take a good walk down to the general store. Carlisle had sent me down to get him a roll of duct tape for god knows what. I opened the door and a bell chimed to announce the entrance to the store clerk. I walked to the back of the store and picked up the duct tape, and with a shining smile I walked up to the clerk to pay for the item. "Wonderful day huh?" I said. _If you're a goddamn Jap it is._ His thoughts struck me like a wrecking ball. "Anything wrong, sir?" "You're damn straight something's wrong! The states been attacked!" WHAT?! "Here's your tape boy," "Keep the change," I said as I ran out of the store with Carlisles's tape. I didn't exactly know where I was heading, but it wasn't home. Then I was there, opening the door to U.S. Army's recruiting center for Purdue University, I had graduated from Purdue the semester before. Being a land grant school, made every student take two years of Army ROTC, I had enjoyed my time in ROTC and had actually given thought to spending a few years in the army, and now, standing here today, that was exactly what I was going to do. "If it true?" I asked the uniformed man at the front desk, "Did someone really _attack_ us?" The man pointed behind me to a television set, I flicked it on to see President Franklin D. Roosevelt, a man I had a voted for, started to speak "Mr. Vice President," he began, "Mr. Speaker, members of the Senate and House of Representatives; yesterday, December 7th, 1941 a date which will live in infamy, the United States of America was suddenly and deliberately attacked, by the naval and air forces, of the Empire of Japan." With sweaty hand I quickly flicked off the television and turned to the man behind the desk. "Would you like to serve your country, son?" "Yes, sir," I answered, "College?" "Yes, sir I graduated from Purdue last semester," "So you took ROTC?" "Yes, sir," he turned away and dialed a number into the telephone and whispered "One moment please." to me. "Yes, this is the recruiting office in Lafayette, I have a young man here who I would like to send to OTC," I heard some mumbling in the phone and the man began to speak again "Yes, sir, thank you sir." And hung up the phone. "Please fill out these forms and take them to the office in the back," "Yes, sir," I said, I took a seat and began filling out the appropriate answers, all easy enough; name: Edward Cullen, college degree: Bachelors in History. When I finished I got up and walked down the hall to the back office, I opened the door to see a man of obviously higher rank than the man at the front filling out sheets on a desk, "Here are my forms sir,"

"Welcome to the Army son, we will be calling you with information of a train departure, we're sending you over to an Officer Training Corps station to prepare you with a platoon or even a company," I could tell this man liked his job, by the bouncey way he spoke, "Thank you sir," and I walked out of the office to tell Carlisle the news.


End file.
